Various kinds of electronic devices use differential signal interfaces. Differential interfaces are used, for example, in Input-Output (I/O) pads of Double Data Rate Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (DDR SDRAM) devices.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.